legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy of the Dragonborn Wiki:New User Network
The Legacy New User Network is a LOTD}}_Wiki:Projects|project which aims to help people become better editors, and feel welcome in our community. Scope Here at the Legacy's New User Network (LNUN), it's our job to help you become a better editor. You may be new to Wikis, new to Legacy, Skyrim , or just new to us; you may even be an "old hand" who has only been a participant of the community features rather than an editor, or perhaps even a long term reader, first time writer. Our volunteers are here to give you all the help and support that you need - you might need one on one sessions, or maybe just a word of advice every now and then; it's completely up to you. There's nothing structured or formal here, we just take things as they go. As you get more and more confident, you'll hopefully need us less and less. I hope you enjoy your time here at Legacy, and with the New User Network. New User Reference Library A series of How To's on the most common editing questions and problems. Guidelines I know how to edit, do I have to participate? Absolutely not. Participation from new editors is completely voluntary, and no one will think any less of you for simply just jumping in and improving articles and projects. How does this work? You'll be paired with a more experienced editor, and then from that it's up to you. We will provide the support you think you need, and make suggestions based on your edits. You can pull out any time you like or, after you "graduate", come back for more help if you need it. I've been referred here by an admin, patroller or moderator, why? If you're been referred here by one of those people above, it suggests that some of your recent edits may not be up to our normal standards, but we can see that you're trying. It's not a punishment, and you don't have to participate, but they feel you may be best helped by joining us. It is completely up to you but at the end of the day substandard edits do create more work for the rest of the wiki. How long does it run for? That is completely up to you and your buddy. I have an existing relationship/feud with one of the "Approved" volunteers, can I choose/avoid them? If you're friends with a volunteer already, this is fine as long as both of you agree. If you have problems with a particular editor, please contact me. What are you going to teach me? Depending on what your previous experience is, this could range from wiki markup code and template usage, to just becoming familiar with the Legacy's Style Guide. We're also going to give you a link to the greater community, and help you to discover other features of the site and projects you can contribute to. I want to be a mentor... where do I sign up? Contact me (Sanamia) on my talk page and I'll confirm you're active enough and have enough edits to be added (it's not a hard hurdle to pass, just to avoid people who are completely fresh). Other Moderators, administrators and bureaucrats may add themselves directly without further approval required (your position's proof enough). Anything I should know as a mentor This articles' talk page is action central for mentors, where we share the latest on whats happening with the programme, and tips and tricks on how you can best help your mentee. Participants New User Sign up Please leave a message on my talk page Sanamia Approved Volunteers Coordinator *Sanamia Progress Current members Honor roll None here, be the first... Mentor Section Proposed Milestones ;Note, these milestones are proposed only at this stage. Please discuss on the talk page. A successful Mentee is expected to pass four milestones. *The first Participate is to encourage participation within the wiki itself beyond reading. * Next comes Maintain; this should focus on the bare essentials of editing - links, minor corrections, categorization, etc. *''Expand'' steps the user from maintenance, to content creation. *and Create completes the mastery of new content. Whether or not a mentee meets a milestone or not is ultimately up to the discretion of the mentor. The following are offered as guidance, Mentors should feel free to adjust the numbered requirements upwards to take into account actions that need to be revised or reverted. Mentees and Mentors should also feel free to instead agree their own criteria to meet the same goal At least 3 out of every 4 criteria should be met. This allows some flexibility in adjusting for the user. ;Milestone 1 - Participate a) Show basic wikicode familiarity :Suggested - Have a customised user page b) Show basic template familiarity :Suggested - Have a customised signature c) Be a part of the wiki :Suggested - Participate in a community discussion / chat / blog comment thread d) Show basic editing proficency :Suggested - have around 20 total edits, 10 of which must be article edits ;Milestone 2 - Maintain a) Show familiarity with categories :Suggested - Add around 10 articles/images correctly added to categories b) Show intermediate editing proficiency :Suggested - Have made around 25 minor article edits (Spelling, Grammar), 50 total edits c) Show intermediate Wikicode familiarity :Suggested - Have written an introductory, fan fiction, or other significantly sized blog AND use a significant amount of wikicode in its creation. d) Show intermediate Template familiarity :Suggested - Have either added and populated an infobox, or other template that requires signficant input to an article page OR have significantly populated an infobox already present on a page. ;Milestone 3 - Expand a) Show advanced editing capability :Suggested - Rewrite a significant section of an article, or add a section b) Show familiarity with image uploading requirements :Suggested - Add at least 1 image, and have it attributed, categorised and licensed it correctly (user page images are acceptable for this, but users are encouraged instead to add something for an article. This may be a new image, or a cropped part of another image, edited image, etc). c) Show editing consistency :Suggested - have around 100 article space edits d) Be a big part of the wiki :Suggested - Join a project, and made some progress towards this. ;Milestone 4 - Create a) Show us what you can do! :Suggested - create an article from scratch. Must meet usual guidelines, use templates where appropriate, be correctly categorised, etc. b) Take initiative :Suggested - Have started, and made good headway on a project (this should be discussed with the Mentor… Nothing too ambitious please). c) Move beyond a wall of text :Suggested - Have uploaded significant a number of different files uploaded, correctly licensed attributed and categorised and linked to articles (images, sound, etc) d) Show we can depend on you :Suggested - Patroller minimum requirements met. Before discussing graduation, the mentor should discuss the mentees progress with the project coordinator.